


Gift

by Lefaym



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the Kiss the Boys Goodbye dance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

"I'm sorry Captain, but we have no record of a James Harper serving in the 71st; not now, not at any other time."

_Click_. The line went dead.

He'd expected it, of course, but his insides still twisted as he went to address his men ahead of their training mission. Their chatter filled his ears as he strode to the front of the briefing room.

"...gravy, last Christmas..."

"...then _she_ said..."

"...had to give Rosie something more than a kiss to remember me by."

The Captain suppressed a sigh. _I wish I'd been able to give you something of mine_.


End file.
